


A Bite of Forever

by Utter_Mess_Jess



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alpha Jacob Black, Blood Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Renesmee is a BAMF, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utter_Mess_Jess/pseuds/Utter_Mess_Jess
Summary: A hundred years after the Volturi came for the Cullens, our family of vampires returns to Forks, Washington. Renesmee Cullen is ready to start high school once again. With her best friend by her side, she is prepared for anything. That is until an old person enters their lives.Lines are crossed and passions are shared. You'd think after 100 years, she'd be used to twists in her life; apparently not.Please read the tags for all warnings.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Seth Clearwater/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter One- First day (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete rewrite of my first fic that I wrote on Fanfiction.Net in about 2010. It was a cringefest, to say the least. I have grown as a writer and decided to give Renesmee a better story. There will be no "imprinting on a newborn" here. 
> 
> I will be changing the mechanics of the wolves that were created. In this version, they are immortal, just like vampires. And their mate becomes immortal as well.
> 
> Please note: Yes Renesmee is in high school, but she is not a minor. She's roughly 106 or so, math alludes me.
> 
> Enjoy and comment. Kudos are not required but welcome; they give me large amounts of serotonin. XO

Ripped from my dream of Mr. Darcy telling me I was a queen, I sat straight up in my bed. My alarm was blaring, reading 7:00 AM; it was Monday. Dragging myself slowly out to the bathroom, I ignored the sounds coming from my parent's room. After a quick shower, I attempted to tame my bronze curls, a wonderful gift from my father. Trying to decide if I wanted to put forth the effort to actually wear makeup today, someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Ren, I need to shower. We have to be gone in the next half hour." My mom spoke through the door, deciding to just wear mascara and some tinted Chapstick; I opened the door. 

My mother was flawless, as all vampires are. Her long brown hair sat at her waist, curling at the ends. Her golden eyes made her seem even paler then she was, but it fit her well. She wasn't as tall as the rest of our family, but she was still taller than me. I moved past her as she went into the bathroom to see my father on the phone. Like me, he had bronze curls that he was continually making more curly by running his fingers through it. Like my mother, his eyes were golden, a side effect to their diet of animal blood.

“Morning Hun, how’re you this morning?” Shrugging, I grabbed a bagel and started to toast it.

“Same old. Not extremely excited to start school again.” He nodded, looking out the window.

“You know we have to. If someone in town sees us, people who look like teenagers, they will be suspicious.” Rolling my eyes, I took a bite of my bagel.

“I’ll stay here. I have an entire forest to mess around in, and I’ll even stay away from the wolves this time. Seb can supervise me.” Dad turned towards me, holding a glass with dark red liquid inside of it.

“Ren, we both know you can’t stay away. Ever since Seth met Alyssa, you two became best buds.” Groaning, I started to drink my daily dose of O positive. It was mixed with grape juice and went down like a dream. “Besides, you love school.”

“I don’t love having to pretend you’re my brother; it’s weird. And then I have to pretend grandpa is my dad, and that mom is just an adopted sibling. I hate it.” Mom walked in as I vented to dad, she laughed slightly.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, do not yell at your father. We've been over this five times now. As far as anyone knows, Alice, Edward, Sebastian, and you are siblings. Jasper and I are siblings as well. We don't need to have someone catch on to what's happening." 

I couldn’t help the look on my face as she talked. After hearing this speech numerous times, I could probably say it in my sleep. I still didn’t understand why I couldn’t have stayed in Alaska. Kate and Garrett loved having me around. 

“Aunt Kate would love to have me in Alaska.” Dad groaned.

“For the last time, Renesmee, you are here with us in Forks. We are not having this conversation again.” 

“But…” Dad just stared at me, topic officially dropped. We zipped through getting ready for the day and meeting Grandpa and everyone else at the main house.

Aunt Alice was as chipper as usual, with the always stoic Uncle Jasper by her side. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett had decided to not go to high school again, taking some time off to help with our newest coven member. Sebastian had been bitten and left to die in Alaska when he was only 17. After decided to take him in, he latched onto Aunt Rose almost immediately. She had gotten her dream of having a child, and he had started calling her mom a few years ago. He was only 50 or so years old but had great control over himself; he would be joining us and in the same grade as me. 

We both looked like juniors, and the cover story was that he and I were twins. He looked like he was Uncle Ems’ son, so it worked well enough. Grandpa greeted us as we stood with everyone else. His smile and Grandmas were magnetic.

“Everyone ready? Got all your stuff? Notebooks, schedules, and pens?” Sebastian rolled his eyes next to me.

“You’d think this was our first time in school.” I snorted at his joke. “Is this where he tells us to not bite people? And that non-animal blood is not allowed unless you’re a hybrid?” We were both laughing off to the side when I looked up to see grandpa staring at us with his eyebrows raised.

“I understand that you two are best friends, but sass is not needed here. Now, what is the cover story, Renesmee?” I groaned and pointed to each person.

“You and Grandma are our parents, and we are all adopted. Dad, Alice, Me, and Seb are all actual siblings, and Seb and I are twins. Mom and Jasper are siblings. No one says anything about the couples, but no one hides anything. If we feel the need to kill someone, don’t do it in public.” I finished with a broad smile. Which was met with a small glare from Mom.

“All of that yes, except for the last part. There will be no killing of anyone. Understand? Other than Renesmee, who gets her feeding done in the morning, no one feeds off humans.” 

We all nodded as we got into various cars. I climbed onto the back of Sebs motorcycle that he had convinced Uncle Emmett to get him; Aunt Rose wasn’t happy about it. Driving the ten minutes to the school, my family members turned heads as they got out. I wasn’t as magnetic as they were, not that I was massively unattractive, but I wasn’t flawless unlike them.

We all went our separate ways as we entered the school. As usual, keeping to our “twin” cover story, Seb and I shared all of the same classes. We had chemistry first period, and both agreed it was the worst class. Over the next hour, the teacher did a review of everything from the previous year.

After P.E., Geometry, and Spanish, it was time for lunch. I was the only one in my family who actually required real food. Seb still followed me through the lunch line and got a sandwich. After grabbing nachos, some fruit, and a soda, we located a table near the back of the room.

Girls followed him with their eyes, seeming to memorize every piece of him as we sat down. He took a bite out of the sandwich and started messing around on his phone. I ate my nachos while reading a book on my phone. After a few minutes, two people joined us at the table; I looked up, shocked to see Seth and Alyssa. 

“What are you guys doing here?” He was wolfing down pizza and a salad, she rolled her eyes.

“The school on the Res closed due to lack of students. So it was either pretend to have dropped out, or come here. Seth smelled you the moment we walked in.” Just like Seb, she pretended to eat her food. “Oh, did you hear the juicy pack gossip?” Seth rolled his eyes at his mate.

“Aly, they don’t need to hear about it, we talked about this. I’m sure it’ll come up once Bella figures it out.” I stared between the two of them.

“Okay…? And you can’t tell us now because?”

“It’s not our place. I’m sure the pack Alpha will come over to your house tonight to talk to Carlisle about it.” He smiled at us as the bell rang. “What class do you guys have next?”

“English. You?”

“Same thing. I’m happy we ran into each other, I was unsure about coming to a school off the res.” He and Alyssa held hands as we walked to class. Seth leaned closer to us. “So, what’s the cover for you two?”

“Twins. You guys?”

“Couple of kids from the Res. Nothing too fancy.” I nodded as we sat a four-top table towards the middle of the room—more students filled in, followed by the teacher.

“I’m Mr. Stanley, welcome to Junior English.” 

He went over what we would learn over the year, including doing a section on Shakespeare. We were supposed to write about what we had done over the summer and introduce ourselves to our teacher. I wrote about visiting family in Alaska and told the cover story I knew like the back of my hand. My “parents” had died when I was a baby, and Carlisle had to take my siblings and me in when we were little.

After turning in the paper, I zoned out through the next three classes until the final bell rang. I decided to ride with mom and dad on the way home. Uncle Emmett held back Aunt Rose, who was yelling and screaming at a black haired tall man as we pulled into the driveway. As I opened the car door, I heard what she was saying.

“You have the audacity to show up here after all this time and say, “where’s Bella”? I should snap your neck, you stupid dog. We looked for you for ten years, and you have the fucking audacity to just show up here?!?!” Sebastian was off his bike and helping Uncle Emmett within a second.

They pulled her into the house as Grandpa came outside. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper's car pulled into the driveway as mom walked forward and froze. Dad was glaring at the man, breathing hard. Aunt Alice got out of the vehicle and moved to hug the stranger.

“You were the fuzz in my visions for the last few weeks. I thought it was just Seth or another wolf, who knew you’d come back. Have you been eating well? Where’ve you been.” He patted her on the head and hugged her back. 

Mom, finally, slowly moved towards the man; he turned around to look at us. Dad pulled me behind him, his breathing still hard. I hated how short I was compared to everyone else, but it did give me the advantage of looking under his arm at the guy.

He was at least 6’4 and was heavily muscled. His dark hair hanged slightly in his face and hung straight around his ears. He had a large tattoo covering his upper arm and shoulder, his shirt was sleeveless and tight. My eyes ran down his body as he embraced my mother, his muscles were in all the right places and tightened as he held her.

Dad moved and ripped mom away from him and pushed him back. Seb came back out and stood next to me. I gripped his hand, he held it back.

*Who is that?* He shrugged.

*I’ve never seen him before, all I know is mom is pissed.* Our abilities complimented each other well. My ability to share my thoughts and pictures with others, and his ability to communicate telepathically helped.

*Dad obviously doesn’t like him; he pushed me behind him. Then pulled mom away.* He both looked at each other with our eyebrows raised as mom spoke.

“Jake, we thought you had died. We hadn’t seen you since the wedding, and no one knew where you went.” The man, this Jake, smiled at my mom.

“I went to the east coast. Hoped to find someone, like you did.” Dad rolled his eyes at the man. 

“What do you want Jacob.” My heart dropped.

“Wait. Wait. The Jacob? As in Jacob Black? The dude who was obsessed with mom?” The three of them looked at me. Dad didn’t look happy that I had spoken. “What? Mom told me about him a few times.” The man looked at mom, then dad, then me. He walked towards me slightly. He spoke slowly.

“Who are you?” I shivered slightly. He walked until he was standing in front of me, dwarfing my 5’2 height. He seemed to shake as he stood in front of me. I looked up into his eyes, he dropped to his knees in front of me. “Who are you?”

“Um. Renesmee Cullen.” He smiled at me.

“Renesmee.” He hugged me around my waist. In the blink of an eye, dad was behind him and threw him across the driveway.

“Keep your filthy hands off her, you mutt. You got your claws into my wife once, I’m not letting you near her.”

I didn’t move as the man turned into a large wolf, who didn’t hesitate to attack dad. All the fighting lessons Uncle Emment taught me over the years clicked into place as I launched myself onto his back. Wrapping my arm around his throat, I held on until he shifted back into a human. I didn’t let go until he passed out.

“Now, that was fun.” Uncle Emmett was standing at the door with a smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Vampire activity, blood drinking, and mild (and i mean mild) sexual content.
> 
> As always: enjoy and comment. Kudos are not required but welcome; they give me large amounts of serotonin. XO

We all awkwardly sat around the large dining room table in the main house. I sat between Sebastian and dad, who were both silent. Mom sat between Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice, not speaking. Jacob sat across from us; he was between Uncle Em and Uncle Jaz. After sitting here for about ten minutes, Grandma finally spoke.

“Jacob, are you hungry? I can whip something up.” He smiled at her.

“Thanks, I don’t want to intrude.”

“Too late.” Dad spoke quietly next to me. I laughed under my breath; Jacob looked at me. He smiled, which made dad tense. Mom still hadn’t reacted; she was like a statue in her chair.

It was another ten minutes before Jacob spoke. His voice was confident and never wavered. It was like he wasn’t surrounded by a group of pissed off vampires. Personally, I didn’t even want to look at him. I had grabbed dad’s hand after we had sat down. His thoughts about Jacob flooded into my head. 

Jacob had been mom's best friend, and when she didn't return her feelings, he became an asshole. Around the time mom and dad had gotten married, he showed back up, only to run off again after finding out mom and dad were going to have sex on their honeymoon. Let me just say, if it hadn't been for that, I wouldn't exist. 

“So, can I have some time alone with her? The intensity in here is uncomfortable.” No one moved. I glared at the tan man in front of me. 

As I looked at his features, I could admit he was attractive. His jawline could cut glass, and his muscular arms were enough to make me wonder if they were as hard as they looked. Moving my eyes to his, I seemed to drown in the dark brown pools that had been appraising me as well. The colors in his eyes weren’t a dull brown like mine but had different brown shades in them.

“For just a few minutes, I just want to talk to her.” Grandpa was the first to get up, followed by my uncles and aunts; mom moved like she was a ghost. Dad and Seb, however, didn’t move. Grabbing both of their hands, I let them know it was okay to go. Dad got up, all while glaring at Jacob. Sebastian, however, bared his teeth at the wolf. 

“You even touch her, and I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth.” He walked out of the room, only to stick his head back in. “Slowly.”

I couldn’t help the smile on my face at his threat. Sebastian was honestly as harmless as they came. He had only fed on a human once, and it was a long story. The guy had stayed in Alaska to learn the vegetarian lifestyle and get control of himself. It had been agreed he would join us in a few months.

Neither of us spoke as the clock in the corner ticked away. He was still staring at me, no doubt comparing me to my mother. The downside to only being half-vampire, I didn’t have the same looks as the rest of my family. 

I wasn't skinny like the females in my family, I wasn't overweight or anything, but I did have more curves than the rest of them. I didn't have the sharp features like the males in my family; I had the same facial features my mother had had as a human. Jacobs's voice interrupted my thoughts and brought me out of my spiral of horrible thinking.

“So, you’re one of the newer Cullens?” Nodding, he visibly curled his lip. “Are you some cousin or something of Bella? Her and that stupid husband of hers seemed protective of you, along with your boyfriend.” He thought I was a vampire, like them. And that Sebastian and I were dating.

“I’m family, that’s all that matters.” He obviously didn’t like my dad, and still considered himself on a first name basis with mom. “Why are you here?”

“The pack on the Res needed a new Alpha, their current one is young and handed the title over to me this morning.” Fantastic, I wonder if Seth knows.

“Does Seth know?” His eyebrows rose at that.

“You know Seth?” Nodding, I sat back in the chair slightly.

“Seth and Alyssa go to my school and are my close friends.”

“Seth is friends with a Vamp?” 

“And imprinted on one, Alyssa is from England, she moved here years ago when her coven relocated. When they moved again, she stayed due to Seth.” We got quiet, and grandma appeared with two plates.

“Ren, I know you’re probably hungry, and Seth is always eating us out of house and home when he is here.” She sat the plates in front of either of us.  
I picked up a cracker and some cheese. He just stared at me as I ate and drank from the cup of blood. His nose scrunched as I downed half of the cup. Continuing to eat the food on my plate, I watched him closely, wanting to grab the hand resting next to his plate to get a look inside of his head. 

“When were you turned? You only look like you’re about 18.” I sighed, might as well be honest. I was starting to piece together what was going on.

“I’m 106.” He nodded, then froze.

“Wait. I don’t remember Bella having family other than Charlie. You had to have been bitten around the time I left.” Standing up, he came over and turned my chair so he could look at me closely.

“Can I help you?” He moved back, then sat in the chair next me.

“You have her eyes, her human eyes. And you have his hair. How in the hell is that possible?” I didn’t answer, but continued to drink from my cup; his eyes followed my motions. “You eat normal food but are drinking blood. What the fuck are you?” I sighed.

“Is it normal for you to ask this many questions?” Glaring at me, he stood, putting his hands on either side of me on the armrests.

“Answer me.” Heat filled my body at how close he was, and the scent of the outdoors and body wash flooded my senses. “What. Are. You?”

"I'm a hybrid." Staring into my eyes, he swallowed, his Adam's apple bopping. He leaned in closer to me, our faces inches apart.

“You’re their child. Their biological daughter.” Nodding, I tried to calm my racing heart at his closeness. Only a few men over the last hundred years had been this close to me, and there were very few I had actually considered kissing.

“Yes, now back up before I hurt you.”

“You don’t scare me, princess.” Moving even closer, our breathing matched each other. Our noses even touched as his hand cupped my jaw; immediately, my legs clenched together as tightness formed in the lower half of my body.

Our lips touched as he pulled me closer. And not to be a cliché, but I saw literal fireworks. Pushing me closer to him, his other hand came up into my hair. Wrapping my arms around his neck, he stood up to his full height, taking me with him. Lips moving, tongues tangling, and my legs wrapping around his waist felt like heaven. 

“Who knew you were so easy to win over.” Like a bucket of ice-cold water was poured over my head, I pushed him away.  
Using his lower half as leverage, I kicked him back, kicking his chin with my foot as I landed on the floor; fangs bared. His lip was bleeding, and I saw red as I attacked him. I punched his face, dragging my nails down his face. Using his superior strength, he flipped us over, so he was between my legs.

I ignored the feeling I got from how we fit together, I went to punch him again. Grabbing my wrists, he held me completely against the ground. I turned my head and bit his arm, sinking my teeth in; his blood flooded into my mouth. He moaned as I continued to bite him, sinking my fangs in deeper. 

I lost sense of why we had been fighting as I fed on him. His blood was the best thing I’d ever tasted. He moved his hips as I released his arm, heading for his neck. I was caught up in my bloodlust as I pierced his neck; he groaned into my ear. Roughly grabbing my hips to the edge of pain, he held me closer. I felt my clit start to throb as he pulled me up, so I was sitting in his lap. I straddled him as I drink deeply from him.

“Renesmee Cullen!” We broke apart as my father yelled at me. The rest of my family filled the room, Sebastian and Uncle Em laughing as I flew off Jacob and wiped his blood off my mouth with my sleeve. “If I had known what would have happened, I wouldn’t have left you two alone.” 

I moved away from Jacob as my father spoke. Looking at the large bite marks on his left wrist and neck, which were healing, and beginning to look like massive hickies; I groaned at my behavior. Jacob spoke; I bit my lip, hoping he could explain what had happened.

“It’s our stupid imprint. Apparently, I’m irresistible to the little thing.” My jaw dropped as I turned to look at him; he kept talking. “She was all over me, I couldn’t get her off, then she bit me, and I couldn’t move.” My eyes watered as he lied.

“Ren, is that true?” I didn’t answer my father as I stared at the wolf in front of me. Without hesitating, I slapped him with all of my strength and pushed my way through my family.

I ran to our house as it began to rain hard. Sebastian followed me into my room, hugging me. He grabbed a hairbrush and washcloth from the bathroom. He sat me in my desk chair and handed me the washcloth, starting to brush out the tangles in my hair.

“Ness, what happened?” I glared at my reflection as I cleaned his blood off my face. 

Talking about it, I felt like someone explaining an event as a spectator. The moment I had seen Jacob all seemed like a massive blur. I could still taste his blood in my mouth, and a large part of me still craved more of it.

“I swear to you, Seb, I didn’t start it. One second he was kissing me, then calling me easy, and I attacked him. He held me against the floor, and I freaked out and bit him.” Sebastian froze.

“You went dental with him? That’s new for you. Thought you had a no biting rule? And a no sex rule?”

“I’m not a nun, and you’re one to talk. Didn’t you turn Oliver during sex?” He glared at me through the mirror.

“I know you’re not a nun, I’ve picked you up from houses before. I just meant that I thought you’d sworn off sex while we were here?”

“It’s not like we were fucking in the dining room. It was a kiss.”

“And some blood-drinking, a dry hump, and apparently some roughness. Who knew you were kinky?” Rolling my eyes, I stood up as he finished with my hair.

I walked into my closet, pulling on sweats and a hoodie, throwing my hair into a ponytail. I looked at my wrists that had perfect hand marks from his fingers. The throbbing resumed at the thought of the force of how hard he had held me down. I wasn’t open about how I liked sexual things, especially to Seb; I knew he’d make fun of me.

A guy I had been with when we lived in Florida about 20 years or so ago had been into bondage. I discovered I thoroughly enjoyed it, and the harder the sex, the better. I had always wanted to bite men during sex, due to me not being venomous, but didn’t want to explain all that. 

Seb was lying on my bed surfing through Netflix as I came back into the room. I froze; I had never gotten dental with anyone before. I had broken my biting virginity with an asshat, a sexy as hell asshat. I sat on the bed next to Seb, running my tongue over my fangs.

“What was it like when you bit Oliver?” Seb finally settled on us rewatching StarTrek: The Next Generation.

“Well, it was awkward. He knew about us, due to me slipping like an idiot.” 

“I remember that I thought Aunt Rose was going to murder you.” We laughed. Aunt rose had freaked out when Seb told all of us that he had told Oliver. Oliver hadn’t cared and was super cool about it.

Settling in our normal positing of him sitting with his back against the wall, and me with my feet across his; he took my hair down and started to braid it. 

“He had no family and no one to miss him. And after dating for a year, he asked me to change him. I was hesitant to get dental with him, but I ask dad about it, who sent me to Gramps. We decided to just let the moment come to us, not set a date or anything, just let it happen. We had been, you know, getting freaky,” I laughed at his word usage. “for months at that point. It was our second anniversary and had gotten a cabin. It was hella romantic, and all that. After multiple rounds of crazy guy on guy sex…”

“Dude. You are like my brother. I don’t want details of your sex life. I don’t tell you mine, don’t tell me yours.” Laughing at me, he nudged my side.

“I still never figured out about the rope burns on your wrists when we lived in Alaska.” Turning bright red, I looked at the show. Jean-Luc was trying to make a deal with some aliens. “Kinky, girl.”

“Shut it. Tell me what happened when you bit him.”

“Okay, okay. It was awkward, honestly. We had been done for a few hours and were just relaxing, watching some old movies. And it just felt like the perfect moment. We talked about how he’d feel, and all that stuff. I made it quick, and then watched the love of my life suffer for a week.”

“What did his blood taste like?”

“Like the animal stuff, but less animal-like. Why? What did wolf boy taste like?” Flushing, I remembered the taste. I sat up and turned towards him; he turned towards me as well.

“Honestly? Like I could have drunk it forever. There isn’t anything I could compare it to. I bit him to get him to let me go, but then couldn’t stop. And when he pulled me up, I couldn’t stop myself from biting him again. If dad hadn’t come in, I don’t know what would’ve happened.”

“Well, I say you climb that tree of a man. Just don’t let your parents know. Uncle Ed looked like he wanted to set him on fire from the moment we got home.”

“No. That asshole lied to my father for zero reason. He supposedly imprinted on me, but god forbid my father interrupts us.” Seb got an evil smile on his face.

“Something tells me you didn’t want him to stop you two.” 

“You tell anyone that and you’ll wake up headless.”

“Okay, okay, don’t be homicidal. Now, are we going to talk about the bruises I saw on your wrists and hips?” 

I threw a pillow at him and let our conversation die until it was time for him to leave. I hurried through getting ready for bed, avoiding both of my parents. As I drifted off to sleep, I couldn’t help but let my mind drift to Jacob, not only how attracted to him I was but also how much I wanted to murder him.


End file.
